


Accede

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [501]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs agreed almost happily to take on a new Probie. Is the world ending?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/14/2000 for the word [accede](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/14/accede).
> 
> accede  
> To agree or assent; to give in to a request or demand.  
> To become a party to an agreement, treaty, convention, etc.  
> To attain an office or rank; to enter upon the duties of an office.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #198 Smile.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Accede

Vance blinked in shock at Gibbs’ smile. Gibbs had just agreed with a smile. There was something seriously wrong with this picture. What did Gibbs know that Vance didn’t?

Gibbs watched the wheels in Vance’s head turn as Vance tried to figure out why Gibbs had acceded so easily. Before Vance could change his mind, Gibbs walked out of his office. Gibbs knew Vance had expected him to protest the new Probie, but he knew that it was time for McGee to get some training, really tutoring someone, if he wanted to be an SFA eventually.

Plus, Vance had not attempted to take away any of his team members and Gibbs actually knew this Probie and knew he would work hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
